Star Bem Gyeron
|tab2= Gallery}} |Nicknames =Gieron, Star Bem Gyeron, Gyeron Monster, Gyeron Starbem, Gyeron Star Beast |Type =Kaiju, Bird Kaiju |Home world =Planet Gyeron |Height =50 meters |Weight =35,000 tons |First appearance =''Ultraseven (1967)'' Episode 26: Super Weapon R-1 (1968) |Relationships =Gieronia,(Inspiration) Beryudora |Enemies =Ultraseven |Portrayed by =Kunio Suzuki |Roars =To Be Added }} Gyeron is an alien Daikaiju that first appeared in episode 26 of the 1967 television series Ultraseven (1967). Appearance To be added Origins Gyeron was a creature that lived alone on planet Gyeron, until the The Ultra Garrison fired an experimental bomb at the planet, destroying it, which led the monster to fly to Earth to destroy it for his revenge. History ''Ultraseven (1967) Super Weapon R-1 '']] The planet that the Gyeron monster was living on was destroyed by a bomb experiment from The Ultra Garrison, who thought that no life existed on the planet. Gyeron then pursued the bomb's source and left for Earth to destroy it out of vengeance. The Ultra Garrison quickly detected Gyeron's signal and sent one of their jets to investigate. Discovering that the signal was a monster, they attacked Gyeron, but his reflective body allowed him to resist their efforts. However, when Gyeron landed on earth, the Ultra Garrison was able to fire a series of bombs, blowing the monster to pieces. Later that night, the pieces that made up Gyeron's body reformed back together, reviving the monster, which flew away. The next day, Gyeron was spotted in a field by the Ultra Garrison, which attacked the monster. Gyeron resisted their weapons, and attacked their jets with his radioactive mist and his energy rings. Once the Ultra Garrison's jets where taken down, Dan transformed into Ultraseven to battle Gyeron, who then used his arms and horns to deflect Ultraseven's Eye Slugger multiple times and then used his energy rings to damage the Ultra's right arm. Ultraseven then managed to absorb enough sunlight to continue fighting back, and was able to rip off Gyeron's right arm, by which feathers began to spew out of the monster's wound. Gyeron then fell down and Ultraseven jumped on the monster and slit the monster's throat with his Eye Slugger, killing Gyeron, this time for good. Andro Melos To be added Powers and Abilities * '''Flight:' Naturally, with him being a bird-like monster, Gyeron can use his wings to fly. * Armored Wings: Gyeron has mirror-like shields on his arms, which can protect Gyeron from harm. * Armored Horns: Gyeron also has mirror-like shields on his horns, which also protect him. * Beam Quake: Gyeron can generate and fire small, energy rings from his hands. * Radioactive Mist: Because of the bomb that destroyed his home world, Gyeron gained the ability to breath radioactive mist from his mouth. * Reformation: If Gyeron is blown to pieces, the chunks will reform within a short time and will revive the monster. This ability was used when Gyeron's home world was destroyed. Gyeron red eyes.png|'Flight' Gyeron Armored Wings.jpg|'Armored Wings' Gyeron Armored Head.png|'Armored Horns' Gyeron Beam-Quake.png|'Beam Quake' Gyeron Mist.jpg|'Radioactive Mist' Gallery Roar }} Trivia * Gyeron is one of the two aliens from Ultraseven being banned from reappearing, along with Alien Spell, but on July 12, 2017, Tsuburaya Productions announced that Gyeron will appear in the series Ultraman Geed. The episode which the monster will appear in is currently unknown. Category:Kaiju Category:Alien Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Kaiju